


Farewell, Hogwarts

by Shackleddamsel



Series: A Drarry Adventure [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulthood, Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up, M/M, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackleddamsel/pseuds/Shackleddamsel
Summary: Even school have to end but the uncertainty of what will happen outside Hogwarts is giving Harry Potter a lot of doubts.





	Farewell, Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Another venture on the Harry Potter fandom. I hope you enjoy this my dear Potterheads.

"Damn, this is hard," Ron complained as he leaned back on the seat at the Gryffindor common room. They had been spending each evening after dinner cramming to finish all their school work in time for NEWT. "I told you Hermione, I don't need to come back to Hogwarts for my NEWT. Kingsley already offered a post for me."

"Ronald Weasley, I don't care if there's already a job waiting for you. We need to finish this properly." Hermione turned back to her work.

"Harry," Ron whined further. "Say something. What are you doing there anyway?" 

Harry removed his glasses and wiped his tired eyes. He started writing on the parchment again after placing his glasses back. "I'm making revisions on my paper for Defense against Dark Arts."

"Is that the one for publication, Harry?" Hermione asked as he tried to see over Harry's right shoulder.

"Yes. Snape wants me to be more detailed and specific then this will be sent for editing before publication." The professor talked to Harry about publishing a work on this subject. It seemed like Snape had been approached by various groups on making a story about what happened on the last war but the only one he considered seriously was an offer to print an article or compilation of articles on the defense against darks arts. The older man thought it would be more effective written by Harry and the publication agreed as they also thought that the approach from someone on a younger generation and as popular as him would be more welcome.

Harry had spent most of his Friday nights since start of the school year discussing this work with the professor. The man had been as relentless as ever but gone was the malice in the act. He was a patient and thorough mentor. Snape still had poor opinions on his father and godfather but at least it's not reflected with how he treated Harry anymore.

"What about your other revisions? Potions? Transfiguration?" Ron asked as he kept flipping on the book without really reading anything.

"Done."

"Really?" Hermione was doubtful.

Harry looked offended at this. "What do you think I do while at the Slytherin common room?"

"Well if the rumor mill is to be believed, lounging around and annoying Malfoy," Hermione offered.

"I'll have you know we've been done with it since last week. Malfoy is a great tutor. No offense Hermione, but if you're looking at a teaching position, please, don't." 

Ron guffawed at that but stopped immediately with a glare from his girlfriend. He turned back to his parchment and started writing again.

Hermione turned back to Harry, "Well, I'll also have you know I have no interest in teaching. So thank you." She also resumed finishing her work but haughtily continued, "Kingsley offered me a position in the Department of Muggle Affairs."

"That's great," exclaimed Ron. "You'll be great there."

Harry looked sheepishly at his friend, "You're just thankful you'll be working in the same building."

"Well there's that," Ron smiles back at the other guy. "What about you Harry? Kingsley offered the same place as an auror."

Harry looked away thoughtfully at this question. He was not sure what exactly he wanted to do after Hogwarts. But he thought writing would have been good as well. "I don't really know, to be honest. I haven't thought that far ahead."

"It's not very far in the future really. What about Malfoy," Hermione inquired curiously.

"He's been working with Snape on Potions as well. He's very suited to it too. So he also have a similar work that'll be out for publishing on Potions and practical ingredients substitute." 

"Well at least he won't be anywhere near the Ministry," Ron dismissed.

"I won't be too sure on that. The Minister also have an open position for him on the Research Department on New Magic." With that Harry stood, gathered his things and started to leave them as Ron shouted after him.

"Hey, Harry. Details! Where are you going anyway?"

"The dungeons."

~~~

"Can you please stop that?" Draco snapped at Harry, who had his head laid on top of the table. He was with Professor Snape when the Gryffindor barged in and made himself comfortable in another chair.

"Stop what?" Harry asked without moving an inch.

"You've been sighing all this time and it's irritating," he complained as read what he had so far on his parchment.

"Potter, it's not Friday what are you doing here anyway?" Snape put down the book he had been reading to look at his student.

"I was looking for Malfoy, found him here." Harry straightened up and looked at Snape. "What made you decide to teach, Professor?"

"What? Are you looking at teaching as a profession? Because I'm telling you please, don't." The older man was taken aback by Harry's honest curiosity.

Harry chuckled lightly, remembering his earlier conversation with Hermione. "I just said the same thing to Hermione earlier," he explained to other two was looking at him like he finally lost it.

"Ms. Granger would have something to teach at least. You just don't have the temperament for it," Snape turned back to the book he was reading.

"You never did answer the question, Professor," Draco prompted.

"Albus thought that Potter would eventually be in Hogwarts, so why not give me a post here to better watch him."

"So if not for me you're probably doing something else."

"I've always been competent in Potions as a student," the older man answered vaguely. "Are you worried about what you'll do after Hogwarts? Because there's really no rush in deciding."

"Not really." After a few seconds of silence, Harry stood up to leave. "Malfoy, I'll be at the Astronomy tower."

"Curfew, Potter," Snape called after him.

Draco sighed before continuing his work. But he worried about the Gryffindor. Potter could be stupid when he was in this mood. 

"Leave now." 

The Slytherin looked up, he was sure he did not hear his professor correctly. 

"Follow him before he find himself some more trouble," Snape repeated without looking up from his book.

Draco left immediately before the man changed his mind. 

Snape put down his book once again and looked thoughtfully at the door that just closed.

~~~

He found Harry standing at edge of the Astronomy Tower looking out with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"It's a a scary place out there, isn't it?" Harry asked without turning.

Draco approached him and stopped a few steps next to the other guy. "You mean Hogsmeade?"

"No, the world in general. You know why I came back to Hogwarts instead of taking the job Kingsley was offering?"

Draco shook his head but he was not sure if Harry saw because he was looking intently at the vast area that surrounded Hogwarts. There was no need for him to speak because Harry continued anyway.

"Because if there was something I learned while I was outside last year, was that it was frightening to be an adult. To be the one responsible. No one to tell you what to do. No one to remind you that you're doing the wrong thing. Making the wrong decisions. Out there I don't have Professor Dumbledore to lead me. And when I leave I won't have Snape to keep me in check."

"Potter," Draco started. He somehow understood Harry's fears. He experienced a lot of them last year too. 

Harry shook his head at Draco stopping him from continuing. "I won't run away from being an adult. I'm just saying it's a scary concept. I know I'm in a good position to make a change. A lasting one, that will ensure we avoid the war as much as we can. The wizarding world was ruled mostly by ambition, selfishness but worse than those are indifference and self-preservation." Harry looked up this time to smirk at Draco. "I know you're going to tell me this is boastful for me to say but I have a chance to try and change that so we can avoid another Tom Riddle incident. If I'm part of the Ministry, I can probably have people see it my way somehow. I really have a hero complex. And I can't help but follow it."

"That's decided then. You'll be an Auror and will you try for the Minister position?"

"If that's what it'll take." Harry faced Draco before speaking again. "But I want to see the world first. The rest of it, before I do that. I want to know more what's out there. What's there to see outside of the walls of Hogwarts. Outside this country." He extended his hand to Draco. "Come with me, Draco."

The Slytherin stared at Harry's hand for a few seconds then he smiled and took it. "Let's do it then."

They shook each other's hand before turning back to the fields of Hogwarts that had been they're home for years. 

"This is it then. We're really leaving."

"Yes." Harry confirmed with finality.

~~~

"You're worried about Harry Potter?" Proffesor McGonagall asked Snape as he took his seat at the Headmistress's Office. They walked back from the Astronomy Tower together where the Headmistress found him listening to Draco and Harry's conversation. 

"Let's just say he can be reckless." 

Professor McGonagall conjured tea and served it. "I quite agree. But seems like Mr. Malfoy will be there to keep his impulsive nature in check."

"I was concerned because Potter started to withdraw from his friends, Granger and Weasley. He tends to find himself in trouble without Granger to watch him most of the time. But I agree, Malfoy will make sure to rein in Potter."

The Headmistress set down her cup and smiled at the other professor. "When I'm gone, Severus, make sure to take care of Hogwarts and it's students like you promised Albus."

Snape understood he was being offered the Headmaster position again but he was shocked to hear it from the Headmistress, who had always doubted his loyalties. "Please, Minerva, you'll outlive all of us."

"That's what we thought of Albus as well."

He had to admit he always thought the late Headmaster as infallible and as he looked at his previous teacher he couldn't help but see how she had aged too. "It's not like I have anything else to do or anywhere else to be."

The Headmistress just beamed at him and nodded her head. She knew he would come through.

**Author's Note:**

> Uncertainty sure sucks.
> 
> The heart button please


End file.
